Worlds Intertwined
by Midnight's Daze
Summary: AU: After losing everything she had, the girlwholived, Skye Leanne Potter left her world in search for solitude. Instead, she found Harry James Potter…HPDM slash Warning: Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione bashing


**Hi,thanks for taking the time to look at my writing, I hope you like what I've written, and enjoy reading it. Warning though, this fic does contain slash, and the bashing of Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore, so if you don't like this, then you shouldn't read what is to be continued afterwards.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Skye

The wind gently blew by an old, abandoned and utterly destroyed Hogwarts. Leaning against a chuck of stone of what had once been the greatest school for witchcraft and widizardry was Skye Leanne Potter, the sole survivor of the final battle between the light and dark. The 18 year old girl had tears trailing down her face as she raised her hand to brush the tears past her startling green eyes. She stared at her hand, in slight shock.

_Oh gods…I haven't cried for such a long time. Bloody war! Oh Merlin…Draco…I wish you were here._

Remembering who she was at that instant, Skye forced herself to suppress the emotions gnawing at her, in effect, having her become the ice queen of Slytherin like in her school days. Her straight glossy black hair swept by her face, she brushed it aside and got up revealing a slender young women in tattered black battle robes.

_There's nothing left for me here._

Skye lifted her right hand out, and out came a strange portal, a strange swirling vortex of black and red. She smirked, her face hardening noticeably. She stepped forward, moving past the dead bodies that littered the battleground expertly and stepped through the portal. Her last words before she was completely enveloped by the portal were,

"I trust you Uncle Nicholas. I've done what I could do for this world, now it's up to those left to fix the mistakes of the past. I no longer have anything holding me back here. Good-Bye Everyone."

-._Intertwined Worlds.-_

15 year old Harry Potter sat down at his bed, staring into space. His heart was still aching from Sirius's death 2 weeks ago. The prophecy was whirling in his head among other thoughts.

_Why the hell did Dumbledore leave Sirius in that house? How could Dumbledore leave me alone all year, then come up with some shit of an excuse and expect it to be all better? And then, the fucking prophecy! Why was I never told until it was too late? I'm not a child god damn it!_

After having thinking it through very thoroughly, Harry realized he had been manipulated all his life, ever since Dumbledore left him with his relatives.

Ever since Sirius's death, Harry had been thinking about his life and the circumstances leading to where he was now. What he saw…he really didn't like. But what could he do? He was just one person, all alone, no one understood him, not even Ron and Hermione. In anger, Harry stood up pacing, feeling utterly helpless and overwhelmed. Hedwig in her cage, hooted softly, trying her best to calm him. For her effort, Harry offered a weak smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Just as he was about to turn around and continue his pacing, he bumped into someone. Startled, Harry jumped back, eyes wide with surprise and fear. What he saw surprised him, it was a girl, older than him by a couple of years or so. Her eyes were the exact same shade of green as his, alarming him further, in fact, now that he was looking at her more closely, he saw that she resembled him a great deal, in fact they could've almost been twins had she been a few years younger.

Skye herself looked around confused.

_What the bloody hell is going on? And where am I?_

She froze when her eyes caught that of Harry's. Her thoughts whirled and one particular memory surfaced.

-FLASH BACK-

_17 year old Skye passed her uncle the potion that he wanted. He was in his deathbed, his eyes filled with love as he gazed at his niece. He swallowed the potion down, and turned to her again. _

"_It's almost my time Skye; you can only do so much with your potions before I must join your aunt in the afterlife." Skye's eyes watered, "Don't say that Uncle Nicholas, you're all I have left in this world."_

_He smiled, "After the war, after you've done what you've meant to do, and only if you feel no attachment to this world anymore…I want you to take the portal your aunt and I created together. I always knew you were meant for so much more, so I hope that I can at least leave you that my dear, a new world where you'll find some happiness."_

_Skye sniffed, refusing to cry. "Alright uncle…I love you." Nicholas Flamel smiled again, squeezing her hand tight._

-END OF FLASH BACK-

"Who are you?" Harry asked warily. Skye let out a weak smile, and sat on Harry's bed. "Me? My name is Skye, Skye Leanne Potter." Harry's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped, but before he could ask anything, she interrupted.

"Hush now, I'll explain, just sit down and hear me out." Harry nodded, and slowly sat next to her on the bed watching her intently. Skye looked her male counterpart, smiling slightly, he still had innocence within him.

"First off, I'm not form around here. I've come from another world where I guess you could say that I'm you…well your female version anyway." Harry goggled Skye as if she were crazy, she smiled at him.

"I guess my story must've started the same as you_. Dumbledore_," she scowled at the name as if mentioning something fowl or disgusting, "left me as the Dursley's after the attack on Mum and Dad. Life at the Dursley's was unbearable, but then at age 11, I went off to Hogwarts, where I was sorted into Slytherin with my best friend Draco Malfoy."

Here, Harry interrupted, "SLYTHERIN? DRACO MALFOY?" She laughed prettily, "I guess this is where our worlds are different then?" Harry nodded, "I was sorted in Gryffindor."

At that, Skye scowled. Harry looked at her questionably and she blushed slightly, "Sorry, I have bad…memories of Gryffindors." Harry nodded.

Long into the night, Skye told her story, and to both their amazements found that they had lived through the first 5 years at Hogwarts similarly. There were some differences though, considering the house difference and what not. In the end though, Harry accepted Skye, he believed her, no one else could've known all that he'd felt and hidden except himself.

The sun was rising when Skye finished her story at last. After a few moments of silence, Harry asked, "What happens now?" Skye stayed silent a moment longer, then finally replied. "I'm going to live here now. With you. I'm going to take care of you, train you, and help you. We'll be a family albeit a small one…that is…if you'll allow it."

Harry stared at her stunned before he leaped at her and hugged her tight only to find that she was hugging back with just as much ferocity. "A family? Just you and me?" he whispered. Little tears streamed down her face, "Ya…just you and me for now Harry…little brother." Harry hugged her tighter now, fighting against his own tears.

That was how they stayed that morning. Harry eventually fell asleep, tired and exhausted after the long night. Skye carefully levitated him, being extra careful and quietly began to collect his things. Finally finished, she sat on Harry's trunk, Hedwig watching her curiously from her perch on the girl's shoulder, and Harry in her arms. She looked around one last time before she apparated away, leaving no signs that there had been anyone by the name of Harry James Potter once living there.

* * *

**Finished chapter 1, what do you think? If you have any questions, just ask. I hope it wasn't too bad though, this is the first Harry Potter fic I've ever written. Thanx for reading!**

**-Midnight's Daze**


End file.
